Let Me Carry You!
by CBrooke92
Summary: The two times James asked to carry Emma, and the one time Emma asked James. Bad Summary! Rated T for language. Enjoy!


**Hey everyone! Hope you all had a Happy New Year! So I'm going to write about James and Emma cause I'm a sucker for Father/Daughter moments. Mentions of Snow and Henry, maybe, but I don't know yet. Anyways, Enjoy and Please Review!**

**Description:**** The two times James asked to carry Emma, and the one time Emma asked James. Bad Summary!**

**Sprain Ankle**

"Why do they always have to run!" Emma panted as she and her father chased a man through the streets of Storybrooke.

They've gotten a call that someone was breaking in Mr. Gold's shop and stealing a few items. Of course, when James and Emma pulled up, the thief ran out the back.

"We need to split up and corner him." James ordered. "I'll cut across and hopefully we can get him behind Granny's."

"Always a man with a plan. Let's do it." Emma sprinted faster after her father broke away. So far, the man was going right where she wanted him to go.

Then, out of know where, the thief tackled her. Slamming her hard against wall. They both put up a good fight until Emma stepped into a pot hole and twisted her ankle.

"What the hell!" She yelled. Falling on her ass and grabbing her right leg, Emma looked at the the thief.

The man looked down on her. "Where's your Prince Charming now?" He smirked.

"Right here!" James answered as he punched the guy in the face. He put his knee on their suspects back to hold him down while he cuffed him. "Your under arrest for breaking and entering, theft, and assaulting an officer."

With their bad guy cuffed and unconscious, James ran over to his daughter. "Emma are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She assured him. "Just a sprained ankle." With her father's help, she managed to get on her feet.

"Can you walk?" James asked as she hobbled a bit.

"Ya, it's not that far to the Sheriff's car." Emma fixed her jacket and took a painful step forward. "Ah! God Dammit!" She cried.

James rushed over to keep Emma from falling. "Here, let me carry you?"

"Ha! No way in hell!" She laughed.

"Emma, you can't walk. Let me call Thomas to bring our suspect to the station." He said. "You're my first concern right now."

"Look, I'm fine!" Emma said as she stared to limp away. "Just grab our guy and let's go back."

**Too Drunk**

Snow sat on the couch and stared at the clock. Emma had gone out and it was getting late.

"You know, that clock isn't moving any faster." James said as he joined his wife on the couch. "Henry's asleep, finally."

"Thanks good." She replied, her eyes not leaving to clock. "It's almost midnight."

"Snow, she's a grown woman. We can't keep watching her all the time."

She faced her husband. "But she's still our little girl, and I worry."

James stroked her cheek and smiled. "How bout I go out and look for her. I'll make sure she's OK."

Snow smiled and kissed him. "That would be great."

Emma sat a the bar drinking her third bottle of tequila. She started off with shots but finally convinced the bartender to leave the bottle.

She's been having a stressful week dealing with her parents, becoming a good mother for Henry, and then the whole, _Dad as Deputy_, thing. She has to admit, he was really good as Sheriff when she and Snow where away. He has his way with the people and they seem to respect him. So it was nice having him around. But keeping a watchful eye on her every second was really annoying.

The bar door opened and Emma slowly glanced towards it. "Oh! God!" She mumbled. It was her father.

"I knew I'd fine you here." James said as he sat next his daughter.

"And how...w...would you know...that?" She slurred.

"Because..."He said taking her bottle. "I would do the same back at the castle when I was stress."

"You...we...were a prince. H...had eve...everythin'." She yanked her bottle back.

"Ya," He took the bottle back and drank what's left. "But becoming a father, that was stressful." He tipped the bartender and stood up. "Come on, let's get you home."

Emma whined and complained but eventually stood up. She stumbled backwards but luckily her father caught her.

"I think you had too much to drink." He held her up. "Let me carry up."

"No! Nnn...ooo!" Emma moved away from her father's grip. "I'll wa...walk."

And with that, Emma staggered her way to the apartment with James following close behind.

**Bed Time**

Emma walked down the stair of their new house after carrying Henry to his room. It felt good, being a mother. Tucking him into bed, that was the best. Now her only problem was trying to act like a daughter.

She was good about that with her mom. Letting her do her laundry, pack her lunch, kiss her goodbye, all the stuff moms do for their daughters. But her dad, that was different. No piggy back rides, no being tossed in the air, no being carried to bed. Most of those great moments happen when your a kid, but now that she's 28, there's nothing much to do.

Arguing with herself, Emma makes some hot chocolate and sits on the couch. She grabs Henry's book and goes through the pages.

James wakes up and sees light under the door. He gets up, not disturbing his wife, and goes to the living room. Walking through the hallway, James admires the new house house they bought. Everyone finally has their own rooms, Henry and Emma upstairs, and he and Snow in the masters down stairs.

Entering the living room, James sees Emma asleep on the couch with the table light on. He walks and kneels in front of her. "Emma." He whispers. "I think you should go to bed."

Emma moans. "What...What time is it?"

"It's..." James looks at the clock. "Two in the morning. Come on, I'll help you up."

Emma cracks her eyes open slightly. "Will you carry me?"

James was taken back. He's asked countless times to carry her when she need him to, but she refused. And now, this was the happiest moment for James. "Of course."

Emma raised her arms and wrapped them around her father's neck. He lifted her up and carried her up stairs. During the climb, Emma buried her head deeper into his neck taking in his scent, cinnamon and cheap cologne.

James smiled as he carried his daughter to her room. He laid her down in her bed and pulled up the covers. "Night Emma."

"Wait!" She grabbed his hand. "What bout kiss goodnight?"

James chuckled and bent down to kiss Emma's cheek. "Night Emma! I love you."

"I love you too, dad!"


End file.
